The Ladies of Bloody Alice
Availability This quest is available after Koenigsdorf. If you have not already done so, hire Nora from the Union of the Golden Chalice in Athlum. Note: Depending on when Nora was hired, you may need to talk to her three times when she has a talk bubble before she will give the quest. It is possible to skip the speaking part altogether. To actually begin the quest, go to the Babbling Brook pub in Melphina. Nora will be there with a talk bubble above her head. Quest Details Nora has her own problems with the Third Committee and sees now the chance to get even with them. This is another of these boss battle quests, this time in the Plain of Luhang. The fight starts with three Third Committee Melee, one Mystic and one Support Squads (mixed soldiers, all in boss mode), accompanied by two Hypnos unions. They are reinforced by two more Melee Squads, one Harpylia and more Hypnos unions. Hypnos unions will continue to appear as reinforcements for as long as any Third Committee unions are alive. Reward * 12,800g * Emerald Solitaire * Ivory Solitaire * Ruby Solitaire * Sapphire Solitaire * access to the Ring of the Labyrinth guild in Elysion - Genaade District * The Ladies of Bloody Alice are available for hire after meeting additional requirements (Ophelia and Zola) Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "You've probably seen them if you've been hanging around Crookfen, but Bloody Alice has been gathering. Looks like something big's going on... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "I wanted to join them once...Bloody Alice. Of course, back then I was a bit of a rebel, going against the grain and all that." : Pleasant Young Man: "I wouldn't say you're quite going with the grain now..." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "You've probably seen them if you've been hanging around Crookfen, but Bloody Alice has been gathering. Looks like something big's going on... ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And so of course they're meeting up since they're all fans of me! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "It seems that the Bloody Alice gang has been gathering in Crookfen. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Bloody Alice... I have never heard anything but nasty rumors about them. Beloved daughter, I forbid you from going to Crookfen!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: You've probably seen them if you've gone to Crookfen, but Bloody Alice has been gathering. Looks like something big's going on... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Ooh, they're the ones stealing things across the continent, right? Someone needs to hurry up and catch them already!" : Gossipy Girl: Definitely! Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "There was a bunch of Bloody Alice soldiers spotted at the moor. It looked like they were getting ready to do something big. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Those feminist bandits? I hope they get eaten alive by some horrid monster." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "A group of Bloody Alice soldiers was spotted at the moor, sir! They must be getting ready to do something big. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "They're hiding something. I know it. What could it be?"' '''Melphina' : Noob Qsiti: There were a bunch of Bloody Alice soldiers at the moor. It looked like they were getting ready for something big. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? They're a group of femald bandits seen thieving all over the world." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "A bunch of Bloody Alice soldiers were at the moor. Apparently, they're getting ready for something big. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "Determination is the key to success." : Trendy Girl: "I can't argue with you there. '''Royotia' : Passionate Miner: "You've probably seen them if you've been hanging around Crookfen, but Bloody Alice has been gathering. Looks like something big's going on... An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! The Ladies of Bloody Alice...obviously, they are all my fans!" : Passionate Miner: "Riiight." You approach Nora in the Melphina Pub: :Nora: Do you know of the Academy's Third Committee? Considering what's happened to your sister, I gather you know of them. I don't have a great history with them either. Since they're already in disarray, I was planning on taking the opportunity to finish them off. Don't ask me for any details, because you won't get them. What happened is worse than anything you can imagine. No words can describe this pain. We've got the means to lure them out. then we destroy them. Are you in? ::Rush: Definitely! ::Nora: We'll fight on the Plain of Luhang. This should end it all... We leave now. Are you prepared? :::Rush: yes! :::Nora: Let's do this! ::or: :::Rush: Wha-? No! :::Nora: Scared, huh? :or: ::Rush: So, what happened to you? ::Nora: Do you have a death wish? Upon second approach: :Nora: We're taking down the Third Committee. No questions asked. ::Rush: Alright. ::Nora: We'll fight on the Plain of Luhang. This should end it all... We leave now. Are you prepared? :::Rush: yes! :::Nora: Let's do this! ::or: :::Rush:Wha-? No! :::Nora: Scared, huh? :or: ::Rush: So what happened to you? ::Nora: Do you have a death wish? after the battle: :Nora: You want to know if my wounds have healed? You must be joking. Fear and despair can't even begin to describe what we went through. We have to stick together to survive this world filled with ignorant fools. You are different. you're neither ignorant nor a fool. I appreciate you helping out without questioning me. Here take this. Maybe I need a man like you in my life. Haha! I kid, I kid. You can find me in Genaade in Elysion. in the meantime, I'll put good word for you with my friends. Quest Log # I helped pummel the Third Committee with Nora to help out the Bloody Alice members. Too bad violence can't heal wounds from the past... Category:Quests